


Like a River Flows

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Basically one big LAMP family, Car Accident, Fluff, Hospital Scenes, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Patonic Father/Son!Prinxiety Analogical and Moxiety, Platonic Best Friends!Royality, Platonic Brothers!Logicality, Romantic Logince - Freeform, happy endings, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: It’s Logan and Roman’s wedding day, and they both can’t help remembering all it’s taken to get them to this point.





	Like a River Flows

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be my Big Bang. But with all the stress of running the challenge, I didn’t manage to finish writing for it! Instead I am posting this part now, and if there is interest I will continue and try to finish the rest of it!
> 
> This is an AU verse based–loosely and with permission–on [@findmethesun](https://findmethesun.tumblr.com/). However it focuses on Logan and Roman and the details are definitely not the same.

**June 20, 2009 2:45am**

Logan stared up at the ceiling above him, eyes tracing the familiar blurry constellations of glow-in-the-dark stars. How old had they been when they’d put them up? He wasn’t certain he knew, but he certainly remembered the day. He’d spent hours mapping up exactly what view of the sky to reproduce–and then Patton had taken over halfway through, the outskirts of the room devolving from a winter Colorado night into scattered fantasy.

His twin was snoring in the bed below his, but Logan couldn’t sleep. He’d grown unaccustomed to sleeping on his own after the last five years. While he intellectually understood the importance of tradition to Roman–especially surrounding something as important as their wedding–he was cold without his fiance sprawled across him, taking up more than half the bed. Cold and–he had to admit–lonely.

Only a matter of hours, now. The house was full of friends and relatives, more would be arriving throughout the next day. Everything was set, finalized, laid out, all the insane mess of details finally completed. In just over twelve hours, he’d walk down the aisle, stand in front of friends and family, and pledge himself to Roman for life.

Not that the ceremony would change how Logan felt, change his intentions. But it was important to Roman, he knew, and Logan wouldn’t deny that he was looking forward to it, too. To standing up in front of everyone, claiming Roman as his for life, hearing Roman do the same. To having everyone see exactly how lucky Logan was, that this incredible, vibrant man had chosen  _him_  of all people.

Logan smiled, glancing over at Patton’s sleeping form. He wondered if his twin had really had any idea, six years ago when he’d first brought Roman to Thanksgiving, that Roman and Logan would end up together. Patton claimed he did, that it’d been his plan all along. But their meeting had been  _so_ awkward…

***

**November 26, 2003**

Logan stared up at the ceiling above him, eyes tracing the familiar constellations of glow-in-the-dark stars, book forgotten in his hands. His twin should be here soon. The family house felt strange without Patton, too big, too quiet. Their old room seemed big and empty, especially since Patton’s beloved bear and cat plushies were in his apartment in Denver.

Well. Only a little over a month, and  _Logan_ would be in his apartment building as well. He smiled, glancing out the window at the drifted snow. It was almost over. His great failure of an experiment was finally coming to a close–and soon he wouldn’t be living over 1700 miles away from his twin brother.

It’d seemed like a good idea at the time. They’d been in each other’s pockets all their lives, sharing a room even after Dad had sold his patent and bought the ranch. They’d spent their free time together for the most part, they’d had the same circle of friends. Or rather, Logan had tagged along with Patton’s group, never having acquired one of his own, not really. Logan had been sure Patton must be getting tired having his socially awkward twin brother always near, had thought Patton would appreciate the chance to be off on his own. He’d been sure that as much as he, Logan, would hate being separated from Patton, it would be good for Patton. Be what Patton wanted.

That determination had lasted less than six weeks into his first semester at Penn, when Logan found Patton missed him just as much as he missed Patton. After that they’d visited each other as often as they could–and Logan had started taking as many credits as his advisor would approve.

He’d be graduating in less than a month–a year and a half early–and moving back to get his Masters and teaching license at the University of Denver. And yes, the program was excellent with an incredible placement rate, and yes Denver was only a few hours from his parents, and yes he was likely to get a good career out of it.

But he would’ve chosen it anyway.

He’d also been approved for a studio apartment in Patton’s building, which was perhaps unnecessary, but comforting nonetheless. Even the fact that Patton’s building was named “The Logan Apartments” and on Logan Street hadn’t been enough to dissuade him–though it hadn’t helped.

He chuckled, now, pushing himself up. Even Patton’s teasing would be welcome after over three months without it. Besides, though Logan would never admit it aloud, Patton’s delight in the joke was more than worth the annoyance of having to put his name over that address.

They’d been too far apart for too long.

Setting aside his book, Logan climbed easily down from his loft bed, glancing at the stuffed hippopotamus he’d placed on Patton’s beneath it. Silly, perhaps, but Patton had been singing that ridiculous song about wanting one for Christmas incessantly the year before and Logan hadn’t been able to resist when he’d seen it.

With a purely mental shrug, he left their room and followed the sound of conversation to the living room.

“…don’t know much about him,” his mother was saying as Logan descended the stairs and came around the corner. She, Aunt Diana, and his cousin Dot were gathered around the puzzle table, working on a beach scene that was altogether warmer and more inviting than the snow still falling outside. “He’s got a baby and the mother’s not around, that’s all I know for certain.”

Ahh. So they were discussing Patton’s mystery roommate. Logan nodded at his dad, sunk into his own armchair with a book of crossword puzzles, and snagged a corner of the couch. Rachel glanced over and stuck her tongue out at him briefly, then returned to her knitting when he didn’t respond other than to raise an eyebrow at her.

“A baby?” Dot asked, sounding as surprised as Logan had been when Patton had first emailed him about the situation. “Aunt Donna, I thought you said he was a kid.”

“Nineteen, according to Patton,” his mom agreed, as she fit in another piece. “And he apparently couldn’t go to his own home for Thanksgiving–Patton said he wasn’t planning to do anything.”

“No help from his family with an eight month old?” Diana shook her head. “Hmph. Not sure I think much of them.”

“Neither do I,” Mom agreed with a soft sigh. “But we’re not to talk about it, Patton said he’s very proud and doesn’t talk much about the situation–but he’s heard enough to think it’s because the poor boy’s gay.”

Logan blinked. That  _was_ news to him–and certainly didn’t explain where the baby had come from, in that case. But this felt an awful lot like gossiping over someone they didn’t really even know yet…

“Well, whatever it is, we’ll give the boy a decent holiday,” his dad broke in. “Logan, how far out did you say they were?”

Logan breathed an internal sigh of relief. “They should be fairly close by now, Dad. Patton texted from Steamboat about half an hour ago.”

“Good,” Dad said, pushing himself up from his chair. “I’ll just check on that roast, then. Rachel, why don’t you help your brother set the table?”

Logan hid a smile as Rachel heaved a sigh, but set aside her knitting and glanced over at him. “Fine.”

Logan heard Dot say something about checking to see if Thomas had woken from his nap as he and Rachel followed their dad into the kitchen to grab the place settings. “So have you heard anything?” Rachel asked under her breath as Logan handed her a stack of plates.

“About what?” Logan asked, wishing that pretending ignorance would actually work.

“Patton’s roommate, duh. Is he cute?”

“I have no idea,” Logan sighed, gathering up silverware and following her into the dining room. They rarely used it, but with nine for dinner–not counting the two babies–the smaller table in the breakfast nook wouldn’t be enough.

“Do you think he’s Patton’s boyfriend?” Rachel pressed.

“I doubt it,” Logan said slowly, setting forks, spoons and knives in their correct places. While he knew it was technically possible, Patton had never before expressed interest in anyone, and hadn’t spoken about this Roman any differently than his other friends. “I think he’s just a friend.”

“But he’s bringing him home for Thanksgiving,” Rachel pointed out. “That’s like…a boyfriend thing.”

“More of a Patton thing,” Logan said, shaking his head. “His roommate may be human, but you know how Patton is with strays.”

As if in answer to his words, Soot–Mr. Soot-Meister-Magee the Fourth, to use the full and ridiculous name Patton had given the bedraggled kitten he’d rescued a decade before–wandered into the room and mewed piteously.

Rachel laughed and squatted down to pet the cat. “Okay, yeah. Think I’ll get to keep this one, too?” she asked mischievously, looking up from the cat that had claimed her as his own when she was only five.

“I doubt he’ll be any more willing to have you dress him in doll clothes, at least,” Logan said dryly.

“Spoilsport.” Rachel rose to her feet with Soot in her arms, her face buried in his fur. “Lo…I’m glad you’re home,” she said, quickly, not looking at him.

Logan set down the last fork and cleared his throat. “Oh. Um. Thank you. So am I.” He wasn’t certain how to take the confession from his little sister, used at he was to Patton’s openly affectionate nature. It wasn’t like Rachel, and he felt a swell of appreciation to hear it. “It will be pleasant to only be a few hours away after next month.”

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed. Then she grinned. "You can help me pass chemistry next year.”

Logan chuckled. He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it at a flash of movement out the window. A slightly battered blue Camry was winding its way up the driveway. “Oh.”

Rachel turned to follow his gaze and squealed aloud in glee. “Mom! Dad! Patton’s home!”

She tore out of the room and Logan heard the excitement spreading through the house, even as his own feet felt rooted to the ground, anticipation freezing him in place. He wanted to see Patton, wanted to see him  _so much_  that he couldn’t seem to move.

With an effort, he forced his feet to carry him toward the front of the house. By the time he got there the entrance was full of laughing, chattering people, a swirl of snow and crisp air filling the foyer.

Two people had blown in with the snow, bundled against the cold, one holding the handle of a baby carrier, the other fending off a laughing Rachel. Logan walked closer, swallowing when Rachel managed to tug the second’s hat off, revealing Patton’s grinning face.

Patton shrugged out of his outer layers as their little sister kept talking, but the moment he caught sight of Logan he tossed his coat and scarf to the floor with a shout. “LOGAN!!”

Even that was hardly warning enough for Logan to brace himself before his twin had thrown his arms around him, hugging him tight. Logan clung to him, fingers tightening in the back of Patton’s sweater as he pulled him in, squeezing his eyes firmly closed to hold back the treacherous tears that wanted to escape. _Get ahold of yourself, Sanders, it’s only been three months…_

Patton didn’t seem to even be trying to stop himself and Logan heard him sniffle. “Oh my God, Lo, I missed you  _so much_ …”

“Missed you, too,” Logan mumbled against Patton’s neck, knowing he would have to let go all too soon, that he would have to let others greet Patton, that there was Patton’s new roommate to meet, news to hear, a thousand social obligations that would draw them apart. But at that moment he wanted nothing more than to be held by Patton for as long as his twin was willing.

Patton just tugged him closer, apparently as willing as Logan to let the hug continue, until Mom laughed softly. “Logan, at least let Patton get his boots off. You’ve got the rest of the week.”

Logan flushed, but Patton squeezed him tight one more time before releasing him and sticking his tongue out at their mom. “It’s been  _three months_! I  _need_ Logan hugs.”

A soft, low chuckle met Patton’s words and Logan turned to find the other bundled figure had freed himself from his coat and hat as well. And oh.  _Oh_. Patton hadn’t told Logan his roommate was fucking  _gorgeous_. Logan’s mouth immediately went dry and he swallowed hard.

Patton didn’t seem to notice, bouncing back over. “But fine, so long as I’m being denied…Lo, this is Roman. Roman, this is my brother, Logan!”

Roman tossed his head, his reddish blond hair hair falling somehow perfectly into place, even after having been under a hat. Logan knew he was staring, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. Not when Roman’s burgundy sweater clung to his leanly muscled form, when he turned his unfairly blue eyes, made all the brighter by the red flush of his cheeks and lightly tanned skin, onto Logan, not when he was  _right there_  looking like some kind of movie star come to life and oh God, Logan was going to  _kill_ Patton for not warning him.

“Hey,” the infuriatingly attractive man said, flashing teeth that were almost perfect (and the imperfection of a slightly protruding front tooth somehow managed to make him  _more_ attractive rather than less). “It’s nice to finally…Patton’s told me a lot…Oh!” He paused, as Patton handed over a baby with a wild shock of dark hair. “Hey buddy!”

“Salutations,” Logan managed, internally wincing the moment the word passed his lips.  _Salutations? Why can you not talk like an actual human being?_  “I mean, it’s also good to make your acqu–to meet you…” He trailed off, as the child in Roman’s arms reached for him, fingers spread and grasping, “and your baby?”

“Virgil, what’re you doing?” Roman asked, shifting his hold on the child, who twisted around and reached out again, making a gurgling noise Logan had to admit was rather adorable. “Sorry, he’s usually pretty shy…”

“He’s probably mistaken me for Patton,” Logan said wryly. It would hardly be the first time.

Roman looked Logan up and down, finally succeeding in getting the child to stop squirming against him quite as much by waving a small stuffed animal in front of him. “I don’t know…I think it’d be pretty easy to tell you apart.”

Logan flushed as Patton appeared, tugging on Roman’s sleeve to show him to a guest room. Well. Yes, he’d always thought it was fairly easy to tell the difference between Patton–sweet, kind, friendly, adorable Patton–and himself. But it still stung a bit to hear it from someone so…fuck. So attractive.

_Just because he might be gay doesn’t mean he’ll be interested, Sanders._  Logan sighed, firmly reminding himself to not let fantasy get in the way of reality. Someone as gorgeous as Roman would not be interested in a socially awkward geek who couldn’t even say hello without sounding like a thesaurus. Salutations. God. What was  _wrong_ with him?

Deciding to leave that question for another time, Logan grabbed Patton’s familiar bags and headed to their room, ignoring the chattering of voices from down the hall. He’d lick his wounds and rejoin them after his embarrassment had dissipated.

If it ever did.


End file.
